


[podfic] And in the Darkness Bind Them

by reena_jenkins, spuffyduds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Campfires, Cultural Misunderstandings, Exhibitionism, Hiking, M/M, Podfic, The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Done for a ficathon for the prompt of these three guys, "team bonding or bondage - or both!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And in the Darkness Bind Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And in the Darkness Bind Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54343) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  cultural misunderstanding, The Hobbit, campfire, hiking  


 **Length:** 00:12:59  
  
 **Download link:** You can download it as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_And%20In%20The%20Darkness%20Bind%20Them_.mp3)**  (thank you, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!)  



End file.
